


In Dreams-Yuuta's 2nd Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing is here, if you don't like it then don't read it.</p><p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams-Yuuta's 2nd Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Perkyandproud and I participated in an online PoT RP, during which time our characters, Inui Sadaharu and Fuji Yuuta hooked up. This is not that story. It is however, part of the background. Because of the nature of this RP, the boys are only allowed to be together on the weekends. Naturally a lot of smut ensued. Occasionally however, even teenage boys need to sleep. As it happened, we discovered that our boys had...increasingly elaborate dreams. I wrote Yuuta’s and Perkyandproud wrote Inui’s.
> 
> These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.

Yuuta sighed as he tugged on the skirt to his uniform, regretting once again that he was so bad at gambling. Why he had ever agreed to make that bet with his brother was still a mystery, but he highly suspected that alcohol was involved. Now he was stuck working in a maid cafe as a girl! And he was the masculine looking one in the family! Standing carefully as he did his best to stay balanced in the high heels, Yuuta smoothed his skirt down and checked the mirror once more to make sure he looked at least somewhat presentable before stepping out of the changing room and looking for the waitress who was going to be training him in the fine art of waiting tables.

======  
Yuuta was now quite comfortable at his job after having been there for several weeks. He had learned how to balance properly, how to keep from spilling or dropping anything from his tray, and best of all, no one he knew ever came in and recognized him. The pay was also much better than his last job had been, and even though he had long since fulfilled his end of the bet he had made with his brother, Yuuta had no intention to quit working at the cafe. He was even starting to like the uniform for Konomi’s sake!

Turning to greet the new customer at the sound of the bell above the door, Yuuta felt his breath catch in his throat. Here in front of his very eyes was quite possibly the most attractive man he had ever seen. Feeling quite flustered suddenly, Yuuta felt his cheeks burn as he stumbled over the standard greeting and showed the tall man to a table in his section.

======

To Yuuta’s great pleasure, the tall stranger he had been so smitten with at first sight was a regular. Unfortunately, he also came in on a day when Yuuta was off the clock and only in to pick up his paycheck. In his male clothing. The customer recognized him anyway and invited Yuuta to join him for some coffee and a snack. Sitting nervously across from the stranger who had been filling his fantasies, Yuuta couldn’t stop fidgeting. Clearing his throat, Yuuta got ready to speak only to be interrupted by the man sitting across from him.

“I take it your name isn’t Yumi is it?”

“N-no, it’s Yuuta. Fuji Yuuta actually. I, um, never have gotten yours.”

“Inui Sadaharu. I have to say, you aren’t the...typical staff choice for such an establishment.”

Yuuta laughed nervously. “Yeah...I lost a bet to my brother and he’s really good friends with the owner, so here I am.”

Inui smiled slightly over the top of his coffee. “How much longer until you meet the requirements for the bet?”

Yuuta felt his cheeks flame, the heat spreading all the way to his ears. “Um, actually I had already met the requirements before the first day I saw you come in.”

Inui set his coffee down and leaned forward, his sense of curiosity showing in his voice since his eyes were hidden by large glasses. “Then, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you still working here?”

Yuuta fidgeted with the fork for his slice of cake. “The pay is better than any other job I’ve had, I get free cake, and...I got to meet you.”

Inui flushed lightly as he caught the last bit of Yuuta’s statement. The young man sitting across from him was quite striking, both as himself and in his uniform. Adjusting his glasses in an attempt to cover up how flustered he was, Inui searched for the right response to give. “Well, um, I’m glad you stayed here as well. And you know, you look cute in your work uniform.”

======  
Yuuta’s cheeks flamed as he sipped at the last of his coffee. “T-thanks. It’s a good job and it’s helping pay for school. Um, what do you do for a living if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I work as a personal trainer and I’m studying chemistry at the University near by. What are you studying?” Inui smiled as he signaled their waitress to get a refill on his drink.

Yuuta sat up a bit straighter as the conversation turned to more neutral topics. “I’m studying physics, mostly through night classes and online classes. I used to play on the tennis team, but I hurt my shoulder and I can’t play like I used to unfortunately. I was planning on going pro but now I’m working toward being a teacher. I just haven’t decided if I want to teach middle school or high school yet.”

“That is a very admirable goal. You seem like quite a, ‘people person’ so I’m sure you would do very well as a teacher. I personally am hoping to get a job in a pharmaceutical company helping create new medications.” Inui jolted as his cell phone chimed and pulled it form his pocket. Quickly draining the rest of his second cup of coffee, he gave Yuuta a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I have to get going to make it to my next class on time. Are...are you working tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely, I totally understand that. I don’t want you to miss a class just because of me. And yeah, I am working tomorrow. I’m on for a double but Thursdays are really pretty slow, so I’ll welcome the chance for some good company and conversation. Have a good class today then, Inui-san.”

========  
Yuuta was sitting behind the counter working on his homework as the other waitress on duty with him sat in the kitchen gossiping with the cooks. Tugging self-consciously on the hem of his skirt, he crossed his legs like he’d seen the other girls do when they sat down in skirts. He was half way through his double shift and there had only been about ten customers all day. Sighing as he finished another page of his math assignment, Yuuta couldn’t help looking at the door longingly. He really hoped that Inui-san would come by the cafe that afternoon. Looking up sharply as the bell above the door chimed, Yuuta’s face lit up and he hopped off of the stool he had been sitting on. Practically skipping over to stop in front of Inui with a big smile. “You came! I’m really glad, it’s been so slow that it’s nice to see someone that I know I can have a nice chat with. You’ve got your choice of seating, so I guess pick wherever you want and I’ll bring you some coffee. You like it with a little bit of milk in it right?”

Inui tried not to blush as Yuuta’s enthusiasm made him think less than pure thoughts. Swallowing thickly as the red head bounced back toward the counter, Inui picked a seat up at the counter itself. Setting his book bag on the set next to him, Inui smiled as Yuuta turned and set a cup of coffee and a little pitcher of milk in front of him. “My classes are done and I don’t have to work today so I figured I would come by. The coffee here is the best I’ve had in quite a while, so there’s that too.”

Yuuta was glad that he was turned away from Inui as he got himself a cup of tea and a piece of cake. “Just the coffee?”

Inui blushed a bit and poured some of the milk into his cup. “Well, maybe not just the coffee. The pleasure of your company is quite motivating as well. The uniform really does suit you quite well you know. It does an excellent job of showing off your legs.”

Yuuta paused mid bite as he processed Inui’s words. Here he had been worried about being ridiculed for keeping a job that required him to run around in a french maid outfit and heels when Inui had done nothing but compliment how he looked in the short skirt. Raking his eyes over his guest’s broad shoulders and long fingers as he finished chewing his bite of cake, Yuuta was glad that the skirt was lined with fluffy petticoats that were doing a wonderful job of hiding his reaction to the very attractive man sitting across the counter from him. “Thanks. I can’t really do much tennis anymore, but I run and swim to keep in shape. You mentioned that you’re a personal trainer, what gym do you work at?”

======  
Yuuta got quite used to seeing Inui come in to visit with him several times a week. Still, he was really quite surprised when Inui came in with a bouquet of flowers for him on his birthday. “Inui-san, are these really for me?”

Inui smiled and pressed the flowers into Yuuta’s hands. “Yes they are. Happy birthday Yu...may I just call you that?”

Yuuta blushed and took a deep breath as he buried his face in the lillies Inui had brought for him. “Yes you can. Thank you for the flowers, Inui-san, they’re beautiful. But how did you know it’s my birthday?”

Inui smirked and adjusted his glasses as he slipped into his usual spot at the counter. “I have my ways. Would it be out of line if I asked you to join me for dinner tonight, Yuu-san?”

Yuuta couldn’t stop smiling as he set the lillies behind the counter and poured Inui his coffee with a splash of milk. Leaning in close as he set the cup down in front of his favorite customer, Yuuta bit his lip and spoke lowly so that only Inui could hear him. “Unless you want me to go in my uniform I’ll have to wear my normal clothing. I don’t have any other dresses if that’s what you were hoping for.”

Inui smiled and grabbed Yuuta’s hand to squeeze it gently. “That’s not a problem at all. I’ve only gotten to see you in your regular clothes once before, so it’ll be a treat for me.”

Yuuta pulled back with a grin and picked up a rag to wipe off another spot on the counter. Glancing over at the clock on the register, he winked at Inui before scooping the flowers up and carrying them into the back to put them in water. “I get off work in about two hours. Will that work?”

Inui grinned as his picked up his coffee. “That will be just fine. We should have time for you to take the flowers home before dinner if you’d like.”

Yuuta flashed Inui a bright smile before disappearing between the swinging doors to the kitchen.

======  
Slipping out of the kitchen carefully, Yuuta was pleased to see Inui still sitting at the counter. Shifting his backpack a bit to keep it from slipping down his arms, he walked over and lightly tapped Inui on the shoulder. Shifting from foot to foot for a moment, he smiled and hitched his bag up a little higher still. “Hey. Ready to go?”

Inui slipped off his chair and grabbed his own book bag before turning to take a look at Yuuta. Seeing the young man that looked so good in a maid’s uniform wearing skinny jeans and an oversized long sleeve shirt that hung off his shoulders and covered his hands was a special treat, and he was happy to see the bouquet of flowers cradled in Yuuta’s arms. “I’m ready whenever you are. Did you want to stop at home and drop off the flowers or your book bag?”

Yuuta nodded a bit and smiled as they headed for the door. He couldn’t help but to blush a bit as Inui held the door open for him as they left the shop. “If you don’t mind that would be great. So, where are we going for dinner tonight?”

Inui would have put his hand on Yuuta’s back if there hadn’t been a backpack in the way. “I don’t mind at all. And I thought we would get sushi for dinner if that’s alright with you. A classmate of mine works in his father’s restaurant.”

Yuuta grinned happily and nearly skipped home as he carried his flowers. “Sushi sounds great actually. And thanks for asking me to dinner, I don’t think i told you that earlier.”

======

Dinner turned out to be a huge success, and Yuuta couldn’t stop smiling over the fact that they had stayed until Inui’s friend kicked them out so the restaurant could close. Stopping at an all night cafe to get some coffee as they walked, Yuuta was having the best birthday ever. He was more than just a bit disappointed when they got back to his apartment, not to mention unwilling to end the wonderful date so quickly. Looking down as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, Yuuta gathered up his courage to flash Inui a bright smile. “Would you like to come in?”

Inui did his best to avoid grinning madly at Yuuta’s question. He didn’t work or have class the next day so he didn’t have anything he needed to get up early for, and ending their evening together wasn’t something he wanted to think about. “I’d love to.”

Yuuta beamed at Inui and led the taller man inside. “It’s not much but it’s comfy and close to work. Make yourself at home.”

“It’s nice. And much cleaner than my own apartment. My notes kind of...exploded the other day and I haven’t gotten them all sorted yet.” Inui smiled as he looked around the single apartment. The urge to kiss the red head in front of him was getting stronger with every moment.

Yuuta swallowed thickly as Inui slowly approached him. He wanted so badly to kiss the other man, but was worried Inui would think badly of him for being so eager for the kiss. Though if he was being honest with himself, kissing wasn’t the only thing on Yuuta’s mind. Mentally shoving those thoughts aside, he resisted the urge to reach for Inui as he spoke. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just...hold still?” Inui whispered softly before moving closer and kissing Yuuta softly.

======

Yuuta moaned softly as Inui kissed him. Leaning into the soft touch of lips, he brought his hands up to rest lightly on Inui’s shoulders. Panting softly when they finally parted, Yuuta reached up slowly and pulled his guest’s glasses off to reveal emerald green eyes. “Inui-san...you have beautiful eyes.”

Inui brought his arms up to wrap around Yuuta’s waist and pull the red head a little closer. He didn’t want to push the beautiful man in front of him to move too quickly, but that didn’t mean he was going to waste an opportunity. “Thank you. No one has ever told me that.”

Yuuta groaned mentally as he damned himself for wearing skinny jeans that morning before he went to work. Inui’s scent was rather intoxicating, and Yuuta found himself wanting to do much more than just kiss. Licking his lips as he stroked his thumb over the swell of one of Inui’s cheeks, he forced himself to stare into those piercing green eyes as he spoke. “Now that’s just a damn shame. Ano...I hope you don’t think poorly of me for asking this but...will you...stay tonight and-and take me? I’ve wanted you for so long and I just-”

Inui cut Yuuta off by kissing him hard and backing him up into the nearest flat surface. Breaking the kiss only once he had Yuuta pinned to the wall, Inui almost growled his reply. “Absolutely. You aren’t the only one who’s been wanting.”

======

Inui kept Yuuta pinned to the wall as he stripped the red head bare. When he got to the other’s underwear and saw that it was more feminine, he shuddered in desire. Inui figured that Yuuta either forgot to bring along boxers for after his shift or hadn’t bothered wearing any that day to begin with. Then he remembered something Yuuta had told him back at the cafe. “You told me earlier that you hadn’t brought any other dresses to work with you, does that mean you have some?”

Yuuta’s cheeks flamed as Inui stared at his underwear. When he had started working at the cafe he had gotten so many hours that wearing women’s underwear had become a habit. Gasping as Inui stroked him through the soft cotton panties, he threw his head back against the wall as he answered. “Y-yes. I...I was curious I guess. Wanted to see if it was just the uniform I liked wearing or if I liked short skirts in general. I never wear them anywhere but here, not even on my way to work.”

Inui growled as he fought to keep from embarrassing himself. Giving Yuuta bruising kiss, he pulled away to begin removing his own clothing. “Go put one on for me? Please?”

As soon as the words left Inui’s mouth, Yuuta knew exactly what to wear for his soon to be lover. Taking a moment to make sure his legs would support his weight, Yuuta nodded and pushed himself away from the wall to head for his bedroom. “I’ll uh...hurry and get dressed. Unless you have a request.”

Inui groaned at the thought of getting to choose what Yuuta would wear. Dropping his pants to the floor alongside his shirt, he reached into his boxers and tugged lightly on his balls as he answered Yuuta. “School girl if you have it. Otherwise I’ll leave the choice to you.”

=======

Yuuta emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later wearing a generic school girl uniform. The skirt was a little longer than his uniform, though the blouse accentuated his toned chest and abs. While in his room he had slipped a condom and a small tube of lube into the pockets on the skirt in the hopes that he had accurately guessed what direction the evening was going to go in. It took everything Yuuta had to not whimper in desire as he walked around the couch to see Inui sitting on it naked and hard. Sucking in a breath and doing a slow twirl, Yuuta spoke in the same feminine voice he used at work. “Well, how do I look?”

Inui groaned as Yuuta spun in front of him, he knew he was going to lose it embarrassingly quickly. “Oh damn...you look amazing.”

Yuuta grinned, feeling very pleased with Inui’s reaction. It took everything he had to avoid staring at Inui’s very impressive length since he didn’t want to drool and make a fool of himself. But Yuuta was feeling rather bold based on his date’s reactions so far and decided to go for broke. Dropping to his knees in front of Inui, Yuuta didn’t have to fake the blush that blossomed over his cheeks as he leaned forward and placed his hands on Inui’s thighs. “Would you like me to suck you? Or...would you rather...c-come on me?”

Inui moaned and reached forward to rake his fingers through Yuuta’s hair. “Suck me. It won’t take much, you’re such a tease that I’m embarrassingly close already.”

Yuuta grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Inui’s tip. “I don’t mind. It means you can last longer for the next round.” Backing off just far enough to lick the precome from his lips, Yuuta moved back in and took Inui to the root in one smooth motion.

======

Yuuta moaned around Inui’s length, reveling in the taste. Not only had it been a very long time since he’d been with someone, he had also never had a partner who tasted so good. When Inui came without warning, Yuuta nearly did as well just from the taste of his date and the feel of giving someone that much pleasure. Pulling away to lick his lips clean, Yuuta nearly whined at how constricting his panties were on his own aching need.

Inui sagged back into the couch as he recovered from such an intense orgasm. Looking down to see Yuuta still kneeling between his legs made him start stiffening again, so Inui reached for the red head and pulled the smaller male onto his lap. Reaching up under the pleated skirt that was tented at the crotch, Inui stroked Yuuta through his panties as he spoke softly. “What have we got here hmm? Such a naughty girl, getting so turned on dressing up for me. Tell me, Yuu-chan, have you ever been fucked in a skirt before?”

Yuuta nearly came at the sound of Inui’s voice and what he was saying. He’d never imagined he would have such a kink for wearing skirts and girls underwear, but hearing Inui call him a naughty girl very nearly sent him over the edge. Rocking his hips against Inui’s hand, Yuuta moaned as he tried to answer. “N-no I haven’t...want it though...from you...oh please...”

Inui grinned against Yuuta’s throat and stopped stroking him. “Then get up and take off your panties. We’re going to make a mess of your skirt, but naughty girls like you like that, am I right?”

Yuuta moaned and stood on shaking legs. Keeping his back to Inui, he reached up under his skirt and began pulling his panties down. Bending at the waist as he pushed them all the way down to his ankles, Yuuta didn’t turn around until he had stepped out of the panties and tossed them to the side. Facing Inui again, Yuuta climbed back into the taller man’s lap and kissed him again. “Oh yes, I like that idea a lot. I’m almost there already...you tasted so good.”

======

Inui ran his hands up Yuuta’s thighs and began to fondle his penis and balls. Happy that he no longer had anything in the way of his exploration, Inui found himself quite happy with Yuuta’s size and the way he felt in his hands. Feeling something rubbing against the back of one of his hands from one of the pockets on the skirt, Inui moved his hand to pull whatever it was out to look at. “Lube and a condom?”

Yuuta blushed as he rocked his hips toward the hand that was still under his skirt. “I was hoping things were going to go this way. I know I’m clean, but I grabbed the condom in case you want to use it. I won’t be mad if you say no to it though.”

Inui tossed the condom on the coffee table and directed Yuuta to pour some lube on the first two fingers of the hand that wasn’t under the skirt. “I know I’m clean too. Besides, the thought of seeing my come dripping from you as you walk is rather appealing.”

Yuuta shuddered in need as he poured some lube on Inui’s fingers. Reaching down after he put the lube off to the side, he lifted the back of his skirt up and out of Inui’s way as he waited eagerly for the slick fingers to start opening him up. “Oh please, Inui-san...hurry. I need to come so badly.”

Inui smirked and moved them so that Yuuta was laying on the couch. Flipping the front of the red head’s skirt up, he leaned down and began sucking Yuuta as his fingers slipped down to probe at his entrance.

======

Yuuta moaned and brought one hand up to cover his mouth and muffle the sounds he was making. His knees were pulled up and spread to give Inui more room to work, and he would be lying is he said the fact that he was in a skirt wasn’t making everything a little hotter. Yuuta bit down on his hand to muffle his scream as Inui’s fingers found his prostate and triggered his orgasm. “Ng!”

Inui licked his lips as he pulled back to look at Yuuta and added a third finger. “You look lovely...spread out like this...such a pretty girl.”

Yuuta blushed at Inui’s words and rocked his hips against the fingers opening him up. Hearing Inui call him a pretty girl made his spent organ twitch in renewed interest. “Oh...please, Inui-san...I’m ready...please take me.”

Inui groaned and pulled his fingers out. Slicking himself up with more of the lube, he lined himself up and slowly pushed into the red head. Moaning as he stilled once he was all the way in, Inui took a few deep breaths to keep from coming immediately. “Oh Yuuta...so good...so tight and hot.”

Yuuta moaned and reached for Inui, pulling him down into a kiss. Wrapping his legs around Inui’s waist, he rocked his hips and tried to encourage the other man to start moving. “Mm...Inui-san is so big...you feel so good in me...move please...I can take it.”

=====

Yuuta purred softly as Inui collapsed on top of him. “Oh wow. I’ve never...that was incredible Inui-san.”

Inui chuckled softly as he kissed what he could reached of Yuuta’s neck and stroked his thigh idly. “Mm, I agree. You are incredible and sexy, I’m glad I had the courage to ask you to dinner.”

“Mm, so am I. This is the best birthday ever.” Yuuta reached a hand up to comb through Inui’s damp hair. “So...once we can both move again, should we shower or just move to the bed?”

Inui smirked and pushed himself up so he could look at Yuuta. “That depends, do you have to work tomorrow? I wouldn’t want you to be too sore to do your job.”

Yuuta grinned. “Nah, I have the next two days off. Boss gave them to me since I had to work on my birthday.”

“Then I feel compelled to ask whether or not this is the only outfit you have in your closet. I think I’d very much like to see you in something else just as sexy as this school girl skirt.”

Yuuta blushed brightly as he broke eye contact with Inui. “Y-yeah...I have a few. Should I...let you take a look and pick one? I won’t mind if you want to.”

Inui swallowed thickly and leaned in to kiss Yuuta deeply. “You would let me do that?”

“Yeah. You’re the only one who knows that I’m...in to this sort of thing. And I’m so glad you aren’t judging me for it.”

Inui groaned as he pulled out of Yuuta and help the other stand. “Well then, let’s get you out of that dirty skirt and into something else we can make a mess of.” With a smirk, he pulled Yuuta to his feet with one hand and gave his backside a playful swat.

=====

Yuuta blushed as he watched Inui go through his closet of dresses with a critical eye. He had stripped off his school girl outfit and thrown it in the wash pile, once again grateful that he was able to afford an apartment that had its own washer and dryer. Trying his best not to fidget as Inui began examining the lolita dresses more carefully, Yuuta wondered if he should use a bit of makeup when he dressed again. He had already decided to skip the underwear, but he knew he’d be wearing matching stockings no matter what dress Inui picked for him.

Inui was trying very hard to not drool over the dresses Yuuta had in his closet. Ever since he first saw the red head, he had suspected that Yuuta was actually a man. Now that he was here with the delectable waitress, choosing a dress for Yuuta to wear was almost like a wet dream come true. Pulling out one dress that was mint green with soft yellow accents, he handed it to Yuuta with a grin. “Wear this one.”

Yuuta blushed and took the dress. He was glad that he kept his stockings on the same hanger as the dresses they went with so that he wouldn’t get caught stopping to pull them out of a drawer. Stepping in to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, Yuuta dug out the makeup kit he kept hidden for when he dressed up for his own pleasure and touched up the light layer he wore for work. Hesitating for a moment before leaving the bathroom, he decided to pull out the little accessory bag he had for the dress he was wearing and put on the choker and hair bow. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, Yuuta exited the bathroom and made a quick detour to the shoe cupboard next to his front door. The dress just wouldn’t be complete without the matching green heels after all.

========

Yuuta stepped slowly into his bedroom. The dress made him feel pretty and sexy and warm in ways he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to, but the look in Inui’s eyes when he saw Yuuta all dressed up got the red head harder than stone in an instant. Licking his lips as he curtsied to the naked man sprawled on his bed, Yuuta found himself wanting to submit to anything Inui might ask of him. “H-how do I look?”

Inui moaned softly as he rolled to sit on the edge of the bed and really look at Yuuta. “You look so good baby, so pretty and sweet. Why don’t you come over and kneel next to the bed for me? That’s a good girl.”

Yuuta whimpered in pleasure as Inui called him a girl again. He really wanted to blame that stupid bet he’d made with his brother for uncovering this particular kink, but at the moment there was a hot man with a deliciously hard penis that was demanding his attention. Without needing to be told, Yuuta took Inui into his mouth and began sucking on the throbbing length like it was the best drink in the world.

Inui combed his fingers through Yuuta’s hair, careful to not dislodge the pretty flower clipped onto the short red locks. Rocking his hips into the hot mouth around him, Inui felt the need to encourage the pretty man between his legs. “Oh yeah...just like that...mm you suck me so good, Yuu-chan...you look so cute I just wanna...make a mess of you...should I come on your face? I bet you’d be lovely...covered in my come like that...”

Yuuta pulled away and stroked Inui with his hands as he looked up at the man sitting on his bed. Biting his lip as he felt himself twitch under the skirt, Yuuta smiled and leaned in to run his tongue from Inui’s base all the way to his tip. “If you like...I am hardly in a position to stop you from having your way with me...in fact I rather hope you will.”


End file.
